Bella and the pack
by flora swan
Summary: Bella is from Makah tribe and pregnant. She and James were left when the tribewas attacked. She stayed with Emily and Sam till her people was back. Soon they were taking away but Bella and Sam escapes and she tries to get to her baby but Emily grabbed her waist so she doesn't get taken to
Bella was just sitting next to a river with her boyfriend. She was nine months pregnant "I can't believe that I nearly due" she said as she places her hand on her stomach with a smile on her face "yeah.. our daughter is going to be beautiful" Martin told her as he puts his hand on her stomach as well "what are we going to name our baby" she asked him "I want to name her after my dad" he replied to her in a sad voice on his face "ok.. come on let's get back" she stood up with Martin's help

They were almost near their camp when they heard people shouting

Martin turns to face her "go and hide till I came back to get you" he ordered as he turns to leave "please come back to me" she begged him in a sad voice cause she knows that he is not coming back "I promise" he ran off back to Makah tribe to try to help his friends and family members

Bella hides in between bushes and waited for Martin to return

When he didn't come back

She walks back to camp only to see some dead and to see people are missng

She spots her boyfriend "ah" he cried out in pain "Martin" she walks over to him "oh god" she lifts him in her arms "Bella" he whispered to her "please don't leave me" she begged him in a sad voice "look after my baby for me" he told her in a sad voice cause he knows he not going to make it "no.. you can do it yourself" she cried out as tears welled up in her eyes "remember to name her after my dad" he closes his eyes "no.. Martin" she hoped he opens his eyes when he didn't. She starts crying on him

Someone walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder "Bella" she looks up to see Martin's brother James "come on, we better go.. They coming back! We not safe here" he informed her in a calm and sad voice as he helped her up "we're not safe anywhere" she told him as she looks down at her boyfriend "we can travel till we found a safe place to stay" he grabs her hand and they walk in between the trees so no one can spot them

They walked for ages

She stops walking which made him stop as well "I can't walk anymore" she cried out as she sat down on the ground "stay here and don't move.. you're safe here" he moved her in a cave "what about you" she asked as she saw him walking away "I'm going to find somewhere safe for us" he leaves her alone. She lays down and falls asleep

She wakes up to see James walking into the cave "any luck of finding a place to stay" she asks as she stands up "yeah, it's not far from here.. do you think you can manage to walk there" he asked her in a calm voice so she nodded her head and walks out of the cave with James following behind her

Soon they arrived at a mansion in middle of the woods "is anyone living here" she asked as they walked up the stairs to the front door "no.. we just going to stay till the baby's born" James informed her as he opened the door and she walks inside the mansion. She starts to walk in the living room only to stop

Bella looks at him with a shock look on her face "James, it's coming..the baby's coming" she cried out as she got a pain in her stomach "come on" he guides her to the sofa and lays her down "James" she shouts as she starts to push "now push again" he tells her "I can't! I can't push anymore" she said in a pain voice "yes, you can.. I can see the baby's head! It wants to be born but you're gotta help! you're gotta push really hard" so she pushes again and again

The baby was out and starts crying

Five native Americans men walks inside when they heard a baby crying only to see a man hand over the baby to a native women with long brown hair with blue eyes "who are you" a man who looks in his twenties asks them "I'm James and this is Bella" he introduced themselves to them as he sits next to Bella "my name is Sam.. and this is Paul, Jacob, Embry and Jared" Sam points them out to them

Bella looks at them but one court her attention as she looks into his eyes and she can not look away as she felt connected to him somehow

She looks away to face James which made him to growl for not having her attendant to him anymore "what are you doing here" Sam asked them in a deep voice "we needed a safe place to stay and she needed somewhere to have the baby" he informed them in a calm voice as he looks down at her for something which she shakes her head "this is the safe place we found" he said to them

Sam takes a step forward towards them

James jumps up and stands in front of Bella and the baby "back off" he growls as he starts to shake "James, can you hold the baby" she gave her daughter to him which made him stop shaking so she moves towards them "we're sorry if we trespassing in your house but we have no where to go" she told them in a sad voice "this isn't my house.. you two can stay at my house in La Push" Sam walks outside with his friends following him

She turns to face him "what do you think? Should we go with them" she asks as she takes her baby from him "yes.. you need their help" he informed her "while I'm going to find our tribe" he walks out of the house

Bella looks down at her daughter with a smile on her face

She walks out of the house to see staring at her I'll come with you till I get better then I'm leaving with James" she told them as she walks up to them

Sam looks at Paul then back at her "sure.. that's fine with me" he walks in the forest with Bella and James following behind him while his friends were behind them

They arrived to a small house so Sam and his friends walked inside. James went to walk in the house when Bella grabs his hand "James, can I talk to you in private" he nodded his head "I'm going to see if they can look after my baby"

Bella walks inside to see everyone sitting down what looks like a kitchen so she walks up to them and she spots a women with scars running down her cheek sitting down on Sam's lap "um.. can you look after my baby" Paul jumps up and takes the baby for her cause he'll do anything for his imprint

She walks outside "wait till everyone is asleep before you leave" she whispered to him "why" he whispered back "we don't want them to think we're using them for a place to stay" she told him in a calm voice "what are you going to name" he asked her as he looked down at his niece "Martin wanted me to name her after his dad Ashley" she told him in a sad voice "I'm naming her Asha Hazel Allen" they walked back inside the house

She walks over and takes her baby from Paul "thank you" she turns to face the women "I'm sorry for not introducing myself.. I'm Bella Allen and this is James Cook" she introduced themselves to her "and this is my daughter Asha Hazel Allen"

The women looks at Bella "I know.. I babysitter you when you're a teenager.. my name is Emily Young" she said to her with a smile

Bella looks at Sam "where are we going to sleep" she asked him as she looks at James "follow me" he guides them to a spare room "you need to go" she whispered as Sam walked away. She opens the window for him "ok.. I'm promise I'll come back with our people" he climbs out of the window and runs into the woods

She lays down with her baby next to her and falls asleep


End file.
